United
by Chanter321
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco have to go to the many diffrent worlds created by Tamora Peirce and Kate Constable in order to to find troops to bring back to fight against Voldomort, alongside all the Harry Potter characters. Harry/Ginny Draco/Hermione
1. Dumledore What?

J.K. Rowling, Tamora Peirce, and Kate Constabele

United

Chapter 1

Dumbledore… what

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco stared at Dumbledore in horror. Did he just say that they had to apperate into another world to bring … _mages_ … into theirs?

"What exactly are mages?" Ginny asked when it occurred to her that she did not know what that was.

"A mage is a witch or a wizard like yourselves," The four backed up a step. "Some of them only can only work with certain things; others only have the power to see magic; still others have the same powers as us, however, they do not require wands."

"I _have_ read about them a little. There was a small mention of mages in Hogwarts: A History. It said that many people have tried and failed come back dead."

Everyone but Dumbledore looked at Hermione as if she were mad to say that as calmly as she did.

She just shrugged and replied, "It doesn't scare me! If we die, I'm sure we'll go to heaven."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Nobody ever knew of her religion, they thought she was Atheist. She acted like one. But apparently she was Christian. The only person who knew this was her boyfriend, Draco, and he thought she wouldn't tell anybody that little secret about herself.

"Anyway some of the people you will be collecting are just warriors and muggles, but who know the world of magic," Dumbledore continued.

They nodded.

"Some sing their magic."

They nodded again.

"You will be gone all year, so you will take your text books and study. You WILL pass all your exams with your usual grades, or you will have to go back in time via time turner and take all this year's classes _and_ your exams in my office at the end of term."

Hermione nodded, and the rest stared in apprehension.

"Here are your trunks. They have every thing you need: sleeping quarters, food that will never go bad, so just make more of it if you start to run out, all your stuff and a note from me."

He handed them each a box the size of a peanut.

"The note from me will change when I wish to speak with you. When you want to talk to me just write in it. I will answer when I can or right then if possible. Now, to disaperate think of Tremaris"

_POP, POP, POP, POP,_

* * *

Editor's note: Hello there! I'm The Dreaming Demon, Chanter's new editor! I'll be checking her work for spelling and grammer errors, and improving all I can without changing her work. If you wish, you can go read my fanfictions. Just look me up. Thanks for reading! T.D.D.


	2. Traveling and the Note

* * *

A/N: sorry about the first chap. being so short it s not an excuse but it was my first chapter of my first story and I typed it in one night and I don't have internet so I have to take my flash drive to school, early in the morn', and submit it there because the library computers don't have the capability to use my flash drive. I hope to submit a chapter every day at about 7 in the morning only on weekdays though and every other weekend. I hope you like this chapter. (Sorry about my little rant in the authors note here)

United

Chapter 2

Traveling and the Note

Traveling _through_ worlds is a whole different experience from traveling _between_ worlds. When you travel between worlds, you land in an open living room with a television that only has four channels: news in England, news in Tremaris, news at the Winding Circle Temple and news in Tashbond.

Hermione decided that they should watch the news in Tremaris, due to the fact that they were going there. The others agreed readily and switched the channel.

Their jaws dropped. All they saw was a wall of ice, and dead bodies everywhere in neat rows, and people in the wall just … just _there_.

Hermione gasped, "I know what this is! I think. I'll have to do more studying on the subject."

"Well, get out a book, love" Draco said, "And I'll help." He reached out and gave her shoulder a loving squeeze.

Hermione reached into her pocket, grabbed her trunk, pulled it out, opened it, found her book, and began to read.

After about half an hour, there was a sound like a voice on a Ferry boat that tells you to return to your vehicles before the boat docks. It said, "Your apperation is about to finish. Please take a moment to make sure that you have all of your personal belongings before we finish. If you leave anything here, it will vanish and be gone forever. Thank you, and have a nice day."

"That's cheerful," said Harry sarcastically, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

About 3 minutes later they were all standing on the other side of the ice wall facing the castle they did not yet know was there.

"Let's set our trunks down and set a ward. One so that we can be seen, but not touched," Ginny suggested, shivering in the cold.

"All right, love," Harry replied to her idea. They did so and opened their trunks. But when they looked inside, they saw the note Dumbledore had left. It read:

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco,

There are a few people you need to bring back:

The Singer of all Songs: Calwyn

A mage of each power; to teach her

Alanna of Pirates Swoop and her husband George

Alanna's daughter

Her husband and their child

Keladry of Mendalen

Becca Cooper

Briar

Tris

Sandry

and Daja of Winding Circle Temple Emalan

Thank you,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

A/N thank you for reading this and please review. I don't know when I can post the next chapter because my mom has restricted me from leaving the house early every day.

Chanter321

Editor's Note: Okay! Chapter two! Chanter's computer's acting up, so it might take us awhile to get the next chapter out. Sorry. By the way, just like some maids don't do windows, I refuse to edit Author's notes, so... And, just so you know, I don't ship Draco/Hermione so don't shoot me! T.D.D.


	3. Calida

United

Chapter 3

Calida

Hermione and Draco left their trunks in the bedroom of the tent they had set up and moved to the kitchen, where they began to make breakfast. Hermione started to crack open the eggs when Draco came up from behind and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"That better be Draco," she cooly stated with a faint smile.

"Oh, it is love," he replied softly.

"All right then," She turned and moved in to kiss him only to find Harry and Ginny standing right behind them, Ginny's mouth agape and Harry's eye twitching lightly. She blushed and slipped her hand out of Draco's grasp. When he noticed he turned around. When he saw Harry and Ginny he too blushed then spun around and cracked more eggs. Hermione followed suit.

"Uh guys, Dumbledore left another note... do... you want to see what it says?" Ginny asked to break the silence.

"YES!" Hermione blurted.

"Let's go read it," was Harry's calm reply. Hermione and Draco started to head toward Harry's trunk . "Um, can we look at someone else's note? Mine's is a bit of a mess..." Harry coughed and blushed.

"Whatever," Draco grumbled, and they headed toward Hermione's trunk and opened the lid.

_Dearest Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco,_

_I forgot one person in that list you recieved in my last letter. Her name is Calida. She resides in the world you are currently in._

_Fondest wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Ok, well, we should start looking for her," Harry stated reasonably.

Suddenly, the group noticed a girl approaching. Hermione opened her mouth to warn her about the wards, but it was too late. The girl was flung violently backwards by the powerful magic.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione screamed, running over to the girl. "Here let me help." She helped the stranger up. "We have wards set! I'm sorry, I tried to warn you! Oh, excuse me. Herminone Granger! What's your name?"

"Calida."

Editor's Note: Wow! Is short this time! Well, that makes my job easier... speaking of which, I really need to ask for a raise tomorrow. And by a raise, I mean some kind of payment for fixing up her chapters! Oh Chanter!!


	4. The Plan

A/N: please read the first three chapters before you read this one you will not understand this if you don't. I dont own anything.

United. Chapter 4

The Plan

-----

Hermione stumbled backward. They found one! Well, that had taken much longer than she had anticipated.  
"Can you do magic?" she gushed, fascinated.  
"I don't know if I should answer that..." she looked around, then winked slyly and added, "...with words." Calida began singing a swift and beautiful chantment which caused the saliva in their mouths to freeze, and a few to panic. Irritated, Hermione cast a nonverbal spell that melted the ice to melt.

"What in hell did you do that fo--"

She was suddenly cut off by a bright, pulsating red light seeping from each of their trunks, causing them all to spin around. Ginny opened her trunk, and the glow dimmed to a gentle ebb. It didn't take the Weasley long to note that the thing glowing was, well, the note.

"You guys! Quickly! Dumbledore sent us a new message!" She called. The three Hogwarts students came running, but Calida remained where she was.

_Dearest Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco,_

_I would like to congradulate you on finding your first recruit! But be warned, Calida is the mother of Calwyn, so you must not interfere with her life until she has bore two children. (Be not worried, it shouldn't be long.) Also take notcie, she is not fond of being confined. She will desperately want to escape. If Calida makes any attempt to melt the wall, you must stop her, or else. The only way to escape where you are is to swim through the river under the wall. You will have to teach her how to swim._

_Good Luck,_

_Dumbledore_

"Teach her to swim?" Ginny asked incredulously. "You can't swim?"

"I've been practicing, but.. I'm not very good. Still, I suppose I could try..." Calida trailed off.

"Well, that makes our lives easier," Draco mumbled under his breath. Hermione elbowed him, then asked, "Why were you practicing?"

"Well, I needed a backup plan if my friend will not come with me. Or even help me when I leave this horred place! I knew I would have to swim out."

"Calida..." Harry proceeded to explained every thing.

"Then we should make a plan to leave here! Come with me! Calida gushed instantly.

Ginny giggled. "We were sort of hoping you'd say that!"

"Great! I'll go and get some supplies!" volenteered Calida. ".You four should probably stay here. Can... can you cast a spell to make this place invisable?"

"Of course! We'll do that now," Draco boasted, pulling out his wand.

"Wait!" Hermione objected. "We should give her a charm so she can see us when she gets back!"

"I'll go with her and use the cloak!" Harry offered.

"Good idea," Hermione smiled. Ginny, however, just pursed her lips and gave a curt nod.

"Well, let's come up with a plan for we should do," said Draco.

"Calida, can you get us a map of this world?" asked Hermione, turning so quickly her hair bounced around her shoulders.

"It'll be hard, but I can do it," replied Calida.

"Do you know anything about the outside world?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you that later! First, let's get the map! Then one of you can put marks symbolizing what each country has as it's chantment!"

"Alright."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That evening...**

"...Meriturose originally had Ironcraft as its chantment, but now if anyone is a chanter then they will be stolen away and taken to the black palace to be taught, and kept there against their will!"

"Thats horrible!" cried Hermione.

"I know it is! I want to start a school were everyone can come and practice chantment freely! _Without_ being stolen away from there families!"

"W could help you with that..." Hermione offered slyly.

"You... could?"

------------------------------------

Editor's note: Jeez! I've been putting this off for ever! Well, actually I've been banned... I'll be back on on November 2nd. I'm in a library right now. See ya next chapter! -winks-


	5. Hermione's True Heritage

United

Chapter 5

Hermione's True Heritage

-----

_Dear Hermione,_

_I urgently require a meeting with you. And by that, I mean **you alone! **When the others are sleeping, apparate to my office. Tell the others nothing._

_Dumbledore_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was nervous as she got ready to leave. She glanced ferverently around to make sure no one was watching before quickly apparating to the... apparation parlour... (E/N: Yeah... let's go with that... Ish the place they first apparated to.)

Hermione pulled out a book, and was about to open it, when she heard a familiar voice announce, "Your apparation is about to finish. Please take a moment to make sure that you have all of your personal belongings before we finish. If you do not they will vanish forever. Thank you, and have a nice day." The witch smiled shrank the book, slipping it into her pocket.

A few moments later, she was standing in Dumbledore's office. He beckoned for her to sit in a chair and she obliged.

"Hermione, the reason I have called you here is because I have some rather important news regarding your parents--"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?"

"Nothing Ms. Granger. Please calm down."

"Then... what is this about?"

"The parents you are thinking of are not the parents you were born to."

"What...?"

"The muggles who raised you are not your birth parents. Your real parents are a young woman named Dominique and a man named Sharn."

"Who are they? And when can I meet them?"

"You are scheduled to meet your father in three days time. He is from Tramaris."

"Then where's my mother from?"

"Winding Circle Temple Emalon."

"So... how did they meet?"

Dumbledore smiled. He was pleased that Hermione was taking it so easily.

"You mean how are they _going_ to meet. When you are in Tramaris, you are in the past and you musn't interfere whith the goings on. Here is all that needs to happen, so none of this can change... but you will help them along."

"Alright, sir."

"Now, why don't you go back. Maybe Calida will teach you some chantments, eh?" He winked a blue eye.

"Thank you, professor."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione returned, the others were up, and clearly searching for her. After a long lecture and Hermione rapidly apologizing, the others had learned of the earlier discussion.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Draco asked when the initial shock had worn off and the others had gotten back on task.

"Yes, but when we get across the wall, Can I go to sleep in my trunk while one of you carries it?"

"Sure, but let's make a replica trunk for Calida," replied Harry.

As they were packing up, Hermione asked Calida if she could teach her some chantments. Calida agreed and started putting clothes into her trunk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Editor's Note: This is starting to become like pulling teeth! Come on Chanter! Finish this story already!!! -passes out-)


	6. Chapter 6

they were walking along the sacred path to were the river meats the wall

they were walking along the sacred path to were the river meats the wall. when they got there they got ready to jump in when a girl came up to them.

"calida, calida what are you doing everyones looking for you?"

"sorry shara i am leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me for i hane a feiw peaple here who are all more powerfull than you."

"...O-O-Outlanders"

"yes shara you are welcome to come with us if you want but you dont know how to swim so you will have to stay in my trunk would you like to come?"

"why are you leaving?"

"becouse i can't stay here the rest of my life i'm sorry but i just can't"

"I'll come whith you you need some one responsible with you"

at that four wands were raised at her

"you insult us again i'll kill you." said draco

"what are those" all of a sudden her eyes widened "you are from earth arn't you?"

"why yes we are"

"well then i'll com with as another person who knows the land"

"great" said hermione "calida can you get your trunk out and let her in"

"all right"

after that was done they jumped into the water and it caried them out of antaris when the river took a turn they were throughn onto the soon as hermione was out she cast a spell on the map that they had so it would show were they that was done they started to head to the south toward another river so that they could follow that one to spiridrell.

after 3 hours they set up camp and slept with wards surounding there trunks.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

the next day they walked untill they reached the river

when they reached the river hermione conjured a small boat and they sailed south to spiredrellthey ended up sleaping on the boat that night.

The next morning hermione was up and exited this was the day she was going to meet her dad.


	7. Chapter 7

United

Chapter 7

Hermiones Dad

hermione started cooking breakfast before everyone else was up.

"hermione, love, why are you up so early? ooaasha(yawn)-- Oh! sorry dear i forgot. todays the day isn't it, the day you'll meet your dad?"

hermione nodded quickly, with a smile on her face, a childs nod. they continued down the river that day untill they came to a large cave that went through a mountain they took that paththrough the mountain. when they got to the other side of the mountain 5 hours later they were suprised to find themselves in a forest full of lush trees. it was now about about 1 oclock in the afternoon. they continued through the forest untill 8 oclock that night. hermione was styarting to get worried that she would not meet her dad today.

then a group of people came out of the forest they looked like native amaricans to hermione but she knew they wern't becouse they wern't in america or evan earth but they looked like native americans all the same.

"who are you?" yelled hermione

voiced ones sounded a voice in there heads atack

"no don't we are not trieng to harm you " screamed ginny "wait, what did you call us?"

voiced ones sounded another voice in there heads you can talk and sing so you are voiced ones

"all right we promise not to harm you let us dine with you and talk and maybe we can help with any problems youy have" inquired draco

all right we will let you dine with us make it a potluck let everyone bring a dish said a man that seemed to catch calidas eye

"wait!" cried hermione "let me know if any of you have the name sharn?"

i do this was the first voice that had sounded why


	8. Chapter 8

united

chapter 8

Calida's news

after Hermione told Sharn everything he was a little scared of her but he did start enjoying her company. after a while he started acting like a dad to Hermione but was only 3 years older than Hermione herself.

weeks passed by fast. Calida met a boy she liked called Hakim. he was cute but Draco and Harry hated him.

three weeks after they had gotten there Calida came over to Hermione and Ginny and asked them if she could talk to them alone. when she got them to a corner she said:

"er... this may er... come as a shock to you er..."

"spit it out already" said Ginny in an irritated voice

"all right!... i am pregnante"

Ginny's emotions went from anger to delight so fast that it scared Hermione. Hermione looked horrified at Ginny's reaction. then looked happily at Calida.

when she spoke she said "so do you know the gender or not?"

"no i was hoping you could tell me "

"sure" said Ginny in another emotion. gratefulness.

whereas Hermione was looking at Ginny thinking maybe i should perform the spell on you she laughed to herself aloud she said "gin are you all right?"

"what? yes yes yes... no"

"what is the matter with you" Hermione asked as she performed the spell on Calida

"nothing of your concern just me and Harry's "

"you two aren't breaking up are you"

"no nothing like tha-"

"oh my gosh Calida wow your having twins a girl and a boy"

"twins... are you sure?"

"yes quite"

"oh my"Calida put her hands to her eyes crying and then started laughing "i am going to get biiiig"

Hermione started laughing whilst Ginny looked horrified "yeah... you will won't you"

"whats the matter Ginny"

"NOTHING! DO NOT ASK ME AGAIN"

"all right Ginny wow" Hermione when nobody was looking performed the spell on Ginny and kept what she learned to herself until Ginny was in a calmer mood when she did tell her what she learned Ginny was in a good mood.

"gin do you know why you have been having these mood swings"

"no why i thought it was just major PMS"

"well you're pregnant"


	9. Chapter 9

united

chapter 9

ginnys news

ginny was terrified "i-i-i can't be...pregnate" she sobbed "boy or-or girl"

"um gin that part didn't come out clear can i try again "

"i geuse"

after hermoine performed the spell three more times with still no clear answer she gave up the only information she had was that ginny was indeed pregnate and the father was Harry.

"ginny" she said "i tried three times and still no clear answer but i'll try again in a few weeks when you start to show"

weeks went by and both calida and ginny were moody and making allot of baby cloths. hermione checked ginny again this time they got an answer: metamorphmagus.

when hermione told ginny this she didn't looked verry suprised.

"why are you not suprised?" asked hermione

"becouse i am a metamorphmagus"

"what!"

"my parents never told anyone becouse they thought that they would tease me for it"

"why didn't you tell me" harry was standing behind them

"were you there the whole time?"

"yeah and i think i herd enuf to be told every thing"

"what did you here"

"every thing since you two settled here as a place to talk"

"oh"

"yeah why didn't you tell me weeks ago"

"wich part the pregnate part or the metamorphmagus part"

"both"

"well the metamorphmagus part i didn't tell anyone that the pregnate part i was going to tell you when i either found out the gender or that it was a metamorphmagus. i am sorry"

"i can forgive you but don't lie to me again all right."

"ok" and they left hand in hand

"what a cute couple, that reminds me"

she left to find draco when she found him she told him "you should know ginnys pregnate"

"what!"

"yeah shes pregnate but thats not what i came here for" she lent in and kissed him


	10. Chapter 10

united

chapter 10

birth

the weeks went by and ginny was nowere neer as big as calida calida was staying in her bed by the fith month due to not being able to walk(without falling over and taking 4 peaple down with her). although ginny was even more unconfortable than calida due to her child being a metamorphmagus.

around the eith month ginny was also in bed becouse she claimed, "my feet hurt"  
harry thought that it was just a scheame to not do her work, but went along with it anyway.  
around the third week in ginnys eighth month calida went into labor. calida didn't have the babys untill about 32 hours after she went into labor.  
over the next few days it became clear that Calidas boy halasa could talk or at this point cry through his mind like the tree peaple. poor calwyn though wasn't sowing sighns of instead she was crying outloud like a normal child. calwin and her housband dicided to take the girl to antaris to be trained as an ice preistess. they were to leave in the spring.  
when ginny harry draco and hermione were talking about when to take calid and her housband back to dumbledore hermione was talking but stoped when ginnys eyes widened two secondes later ginny screemed...  
less than thirty minutes lator there was a verry beutifull baby boy was sitting in ginnys arms.

A/n sorry i havent updated in awhile i have been working on my origanal story and my eight grade prodject and of course home work. sorry its not edited.


End file.
